Nova Vida Nova História
by Nyx Chan
Summary: Fanfic não escrita por mim,mas postada com a permissão da autora, Todos os créditos á Yume.Por favor, leiam o aviso antes. Obrigada
1. Aviso Importante

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Olá, sejam todos bem vindos )  
Bem PRIMEIRO de tudo eu gostaria de dizer que essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu simplesmente mandei um e-mail para Yume que foi quem escreveu, pedindo autorização para postar a fanfic que estava no Guaruhara aqui no fanfiction.

SEGUNDO, eu queria ter postado antes (para falar a verdade o pedido foi feito á quatro meses atrás, mas como estava viajando e sem computador não deu para postar antes). Então, finalmente vou fazer o que já tinha proposto por e-mail antes, com a permissão é claro (então nada de processos porque está tudo certinho).

TERCEIRO, deixo bem claro que NÃO estou fazendo isso por dinheiro nenhum... NÃO quero créditos (eles são todos da autora) e NÃO estou ganhando nada com isso, só estou postando isso (com a permissão como dita antes) pelo puro prazer de fã...

Palmas e todos os créditos á Yume por ter a brilhante idéia de ter escrito essa fanfic muito divertida.

_

* * *

__Kisses_

_Nyx Chan - 2007_


	2. Aviso Yume

_**AVISO DA YUME:**_

_Esse fanfic é um pouco diferente, para a imaginação do fanfic você deve conhecer a Saga de Hades (Meio difícil hoje em dia as pessoas não conhecerem, mas pra tudo se tem uma exceção), para imaginar os personagens, eu utilizei o nome Toudai do Love Hina, mas não utilizei a imagem real do local e criei a minha. _

_Assim coloquei a Shunrei (Gente acho ela tão feia...), Flair (Para ser uma "talvez" namorada do Hyoga) e o Haguen que será seu rival, e a Shina para ser a "talvez" namorada do Seiya. _

_Eu coloquei talvez porque eles gostem delas, mas eles estão, mas interessados em saber ou se meter nas fofocas do que de outra coisa. _

_Pandora típica garota bonita sem namorado (Pretendente é o que não falta!) filha do diretor e idolatrada por todos  
"Uma saga de Hades U.A. (Universo Alternativo), onde nos primeiros capítulos vocês verão Pandora apaixonada por Ikki, e Shun por ela, e os ataques de ciúmes de Radamanthys. Apartir de uns capítulos quem sabe a coisa fique diferente?"._

**Saint Seiya pertence á ****Masami Kurumada**


	3. Personagens

**Divisão de salas:**

Hyoga e Shiryu - 8 B  
Haguen e Flair - 8 A  
Shun e Seiya (Sina e Shunrei) - 7A  
Ikki, Pandora e Radamantys - 3c AB

**Professores:**

Mu – Matemática – Só aparece para encher o saco de Seiya  
Shaka - História

Saga - Física  
Kanon - Química – Sempre acaba fazendo uma pontas

**Funcionários:**

Abel - Inspetor (Adora assistir brigas e da todo o apoio moral para os lutadores)  
Lúcifer - Inspetor ( Temido por todos os alunos, por sua crueldade e sua cara)

**Diretor:**

Hades- Adora ver o circo pegar fogo, principalmente nas furadas que Radamanthys se mete, quando se trata de Pandora.

**Juizes do Submundo:**

Minos - Adorava ter motivos para implicar com alguém, principalmente o Hyoga

Aiacos - Adora fazer Radamanthys se meter em várias confusões normalmente causadas por ele mesmo, bom escultor adora se meter em brigas.

Radamanthys - Sofre na mão de Pandora, vive brigando com ela, segue os conselhos furados de Aiacos e sempre se da mal, este se da muito bem com Perséfone que é a mãe de sua amada.

**Mãe:**

Perséfone - Só ganha aparição na terceira parte, ela adorou Radamanthys e vive tentando fazer esses dois se darem bem (sua filha e Radamanthys).

**Principais:**

Shun - Até um ponto da história é apaixonado pela jovem Pandora que só quer saber de Ikki, depois ele e Pandora acabam se tornando bons amigos

Seiya - É o encarregado das piadinhas, e tenta se dar bem com Shina

Shiryu - Também é encarregado das piadinhas, e tenta não se meter em confusões isso até Minos e Aiacos aparecerem.

Hyoga - É outro que é encarregado das piadinhas, e até a entrada de Minos e Aiacos, Seiya, Shiryu e ele, esses não apareceram muito.

Ikki - É amado por Pandora, mas nunca gostou dela e tenta a fazer perceber isso da pior forma... No final ele e Pandora não são grandes amigos, mas não deixam de se falar

Pandora - Filha de Hades é apaixonada por Ikki no inicio e depois fica confusa em relação ao que sente depois da aparição de Perséfone sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo, pois a mãe lhe aprontara cada uma...

**Namoradas:**

Shina - Vive brigando com Seiya e essas confusões não acabarão tão cedo

Flair - No inicio era muito amiga de Haguen, mas depois acaba ficando, mas próxima de seu namorado.

Shunrei - Depois de um tempo acaba ficando, mas próxima de Shiryu

June - Essa não terminará com Shun depois de voltar de viagem e quem sabe ela não volte a aparecer para não deixar o jovem sozinho...


	4. Capitulo 1 Primeira parte

_Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada. Fanfic da autora Yume, republicação com permissão dela. __Leiam o aviso antes, obrigada!_

* * *

**NOVA VIDA, NOVA HISTÓRIA...**

**Capitulo 1 – primeira parte **

Final de uma manhã de aulas, em um canto da escola Pandora escutava as belas palavras de Shun, ela ficou olhando para o cavaleiro de Andrômeda sem dizer nada... De repente um barulho de janela sendo quebrada.  
Radamantys - Eu exijo que largue a rainha Pandora, ou vai se ver comigo!  
Pandora - Não se interfira nos assuntos dessa pandora! -com a força do seu cosmo ela faz com que Radamantys bata contra a parede-.  
Radamantys - O que é mais importante... Para... Para... Você Shun?  
Antes que ele pudesse responder, os três escutam um grito.  
AVE FÊNIX!!!!!!  
O ataque ia pega em uma Pandora muito surpresa. Pandora - Radamantys!  
Radamantys - Acho... Que... Isso... É... Um... Adeus. -ele havia se colocado na frente de Pandora-.  
Pandora - Não!!!!!!!  
Gritava a garota chorando.  
Shun - Pan...  
Ela não o permitiu continuar.  
Pandora - Vocês combinaram isso não foi? –enxugou as lágrimas e virou-se furiosa para eles-.  
Ikki - E você caiu direitinho! –ria-.  
Pandora - Shun você ficou se aproveitando de mim, como fui burra em achar que era verdade o que você me dizia, você é falso, como pude me apaixonar por você Ikki?  
Mais irritada do que antes ela desaparece por um dos corredores daquela escola.  
Shun - Por que fez isso?  
Ikki - Não acredito que vai ficar do lado de Hades, Shun!  
Shun - Não vou! Mas a Pandora tem sentimentos, porque você não pode tratá-la como trataria a Esmeralda?  
Ikki - Nunca mais! Nunca mais compare a Esmeralda com uma simples serva de HADES! – Ikki apenas olha reprovadamente para o irmão mais novo antes de tomar um caminho diferente da garota.

----

Na mansão de Hades:

Hades - A Radamanthys, quando você vai começar a agir de verdade?  
Radamantys - Como?  
Hades - acha que é só cair no braço com os cavaleiros de bronze? Já se esqueceu que em todos os filmes são sempre eles que derrotam os mais poderosos? Seiya coloca a armadura de sagitário e acerta uma flecha no inimigo! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que ver a mesma coisa?  
Radamantys - Teve uma vez que Hyoga e Shiryu colocaram a armadura de ouro.  
Hades - Assim claro... Esta dizendo que eu estou errado?  
Radamantys - Jamais! –diz humildemente-.  
Hades - Sabe o que você poderia fazer? Radamanthys ouvia atentamente o que seu Lorde dizia.  
Pandora passava naquele momento pelos corredores da mansão um tanto quanto pensativa.  
Pandora - Burra, como foi cair no plano deles? -ela bate com alguém-.  
Pandora - Ai me desculpe... Radamantys?  
Radamantys - Não se preocupe eu já estou de saída!  
Ela apenas o viu sumir meio a escuridão, continuo ali parada seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas  
Pandora - Todos! Até Radamantys me tratou tão friamente.  
De noite a jovem de longos cabelos negros havia se recolhido aos seus aposentos. Sentada na imensa cama Pandora olhava pela janela, ela estava ali olhando para as estrelas completamente sozinha.  
Pandora - Por que será que não consigo admitir meus sentimentos?  
Radamantys que passava pelo corredor parou diante a porta de Pandora e ficou a ouvir tudo que a menina falava tristemente, ele abriu a porta devagar e caminhou lentamente até onde ela estava sentada.  
Pandora - O que quer? -ela volta ao seu tom normal, Radamanthys sabia que Pandora estava sofrendo, mas o que ele poderia fazer ou dizer para confortar a jovem naquele momento? Mesmo sabendo de sua paixão por Shun ele a abraçou, chocada pelo ato de Radamanthys ela ficou imóvel, mas depois ela começou a chorar. Contou-lhe todo seu sofrimento... Radamanthys ficou aquela noite toda ao seu lado, de manhã ele jogava uma coberta por cima da jovem que dormia calmamente, já que para ela havia sido ótimo se desabafar, mas ela ainda não havia pensado em como ele estava se sentindo.  
Havia amanhecido um dia lindo Pandora acorda assustada e repara que tinha algo errado, claro Radamanthys não estava ao seu lado nem tinha reparado ter caído no sono a jovem já se arrumava para ir ao colégio quando olha pela imensa janela de vidro vê Radamanthys já indo para o colégio, a garota queria agradecê-lo por ter ouvindo seus problemas, mas o que ela diria?

----

09h: 20 min da manhã:

Já era intervalo e Shun esperava Pandora para falar com ela, embora isso quisesse dizer encontrar com Radamanthys e Ikki, por sorte aparentemente Radamanthys não tinha vindo à escola hoje, ele parou ao lado da porta e esperou quando a jovem finalmente saiu da sala, sem pensar mais ele começou a puxá-la para um corredor menos movimentado.  
-O que esta fazendo? Solte-me! –ordenava a garota muito aborrecida-.  
-Preciso falar com você!  
-O que você vai fazer? Enganar-me de novo e quase tentar me matar?  
Começava a juntar várias pessoas em volta deles.  
Shun - Meus sentimentos são sinceros! –dizia o rapaz se aproximando dela, embora ela começasse a recuar-.  
Pandora - Fique longe! Não é de você que eu gosto você sabe que eu gosto do... Ikki.  
Nesse instante aparece Ikki ao lado de Shun.  
Ikki - Pare de ser criança e perceba que não é de mim que você gosta, aquilo era apenas um sentimento infantil então esqueça, esqueça que me conheceu um dia. Cresça e pare de achar que todos te defenderão o tempo todo, até aquele idiota não tem saco para ficar sempre te protegendo.  
Pandora - Está falando do Radamanthys? –sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem-.  
Ikki - Ele mesmo, sei que o que eu vou dizer não é da minha conta, mas perceba que você esta ferindo aquele que esta apenas tentando te ajudar.  
E ele some no meio da multidão a garota se ajoelha e começa a chorar apenas Shun fica ao seu lado, eles saem do meio do corredor e ficam sentados nas escadas que davam para as salas onde passavam poucas pessoas naquele horário.  
Shun - Por favor, Pandora não chore.  
Ele pedia enquanto gentilmente oferecia um lenço para a menina que já estava começando a ficar com os olhos vermelhos.  
Pandora - Eu amo o Ikki não é justo!  
Shun da um suspiro, ela olha meio sem jeito para ele.  
Pandora - É verdade que você gosta de mim?  
Shun - Já disso isso.  
Pandora - Eu sei, mas naquele dia o Ik...  
Ela foi interrompida por Shun que havia a puxado para perto dele, ele envolve seus braços em torno da jovem.  
Shun - Você sabe que ele mentiu...  
Ele diz baixo, nesse momento em frente a eles aparece Radamanthys, Seiya e companhia.  
Seiya - Agora sujou.  
Shiryu - A porrada vai comer.  
Hyoga - Ele podia ser mais discreto.  
Seiya - Olha quem fala!  
Shiryu - O que aconteceu?  
Seiya - Esse ai agarrou a Flair no meio do pátio e ainda levou um tapa.  
Shiryu - Fez por merecer, é maluco é?  
Seiya - Ele é meio sem noção.  
Radamanthys - Calem a boca!  
Todos olham para ele, Pandora sai de perto de Shun.  
Pandora - Pare com isso.  
Seiya - Parar com o que? Ele não fez nada  
Shiryu - Ainda...  
Hyoga - E eu que sou sem noção...  
Shun - Se quiser brigar eu aceito, mas não aqui e nem agora  
Radamanthys da um soco em Shun o fazendo cair ajoelhado no chão, Pandora se abaixa pra ver como Shun estava.  
Radamanthys - Isso tudo é medo de levar suspensão?  
Shun - Cala a boca...  
Ele diz enquanto se levantava.

----

Na direção:

Hades, Lúcifer e Abel assistiam tudo por uma pequena TV  
Lúcifer - Não devemos fazer nada?  
Hades - Pra que? Estragar a diversão agora, só está começando  
Abel - "Que diretor é esse?"

----

Nas escadas: 

Pandora - Eu ordeno que pare Radamanthys.  
Radamanthys - Aqui você não manda em mim.  
Seiya - Aqui?  
Shiryu - Já viu né?  
Hyoga - Cala a boca!  
Radamanthys - Você pode ser rainha do submundo, filha de Hades. Mas aqui você é aluno como eu.  
Antes que Pandora pensasse em responder, Shun já estava de pé bem a sua frente.  
Shun - Quem te deu o direito de falar assim com ela?  
Radamanthys - Não se meta pirralho.  
Shun - Você vai ver...  
Radamanthys - O que você pode fazer sem a sua armadura?  
Shun - E você? -ele pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha-.  
Radamanthys - Você pediu...  
Nesse instante Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu saem dali correndo, Ikki que estava por perto aparece e arrasta Pandora dali, que ainda tentava se soltar dos braços deste.  
Radamanthys – GREATEST CAUTION!!!!!!!

----

Direção:

Hades se levanta da cadeira olhando fixamente para a TV.  
Hades - Vai ser agora!Vai sair!E nãooooooo! PQP!  
Lúcifer - Gol?  
Pergunta Lúcifer ao entrar na sala e ver sua majestade quase chutando a televisão.  
Abel - O Radamanthys não conseguiu acertar aquele viad...? Ops, aquele garoto se defendeu?

----

Voltando: 

Shun abre os olhos pensando estar na casa de Hades ou no céu e vê a sua frente Kanon, ele olha surpreso e confuso para ele. Kanon se ajoelha muito machucado e cansado estava difícil de respirar e Radamanthys estava disposto a continuar a briga, no entanto para a sorte dele e de Shun. Hades estava à frente dos dois.  
Kanon - Eu to no inferno? Já morri?  
Shun - Essa escola é o inferno!  
Hades - Fiquei surpreso com a sua aparição Kanon -ele diz bem calminho, num entanto ele muda completamente sua expressão doce e angelical para uma mas agressiva- Qual o seu problema?  
Kanon - (gota)  
Shun - (gota)  
Hades - Quando ia começar a parte boa da briga, sempre tem um estraga prazer! PQP  
Pandora - Pai...?  
Hades - Sim minha querida?-Ele volta a sua expressa doce-  
Pandora - (gota enorme)  
Depois da confusão os cavaleiros conversavam em um banco no pátio da escola.  
Seiya - O que você está fazendo aqui Kanon?  
Kanon - Eu trabalho aqui!  
Todos - Hãn...  
Kanon- (gota)  
Shun - Obrigado por me salvar.  
Kanon olha confuso pra ele.  
Kanon - Eu te salvei?  
Shun - Você se meteu na frente do Greatest Caution então por quê?  
Kanon - Eu estava passando ali, bem na hora que aquele maluco decidiu acertar um golpe em mim.  
Shun - Era pra ser em mim (gota) "Que sem noção"  
Kanon - Me desculpe então.  
Shiryu - Olha quem está vindo!  
Pandora – Oi –sorri-  
Seiya - Oi gata quer sair comigo?  
Shina que vinha atrás de Pandora, lança um olhar mortal para Seiya.  
Shina - É melhor que o convite tenha sido pra mim.  
Seiya - É claro que foi, não foi pessoal?  
Shiryu - Não sei de nada.  
Hyoga - O que foi Seiya? Não prestei atenção.  
Shun - Eu tava conversando com a Pandora, pode repetir?  
Seiya - "Filhos da..."  
Shina - VENHA COBRA!  
Seiya sai voando pelos ares.  
Shiryu - A Flair ta vindo, Hyoga  
Hyoga - To nem aí! Ela que se entenda com o Haguen cansei!  
Flair - Hyoga seu ingrato.  
Diz Flair chorando.  
Shiryu e Shun - NUNCA FAÇA UMA GAROTA CHORAR.  
Hyoga sai voando pelos ares.

----

13h: 20 min - Mansão de Hades:

Depois de um dia bem agitado Pandora vai para sua casa bem cansada e para sua sorte sem a companhia de Radamanthys. Chegando em casa ela sobe as escadas quase se arrastando e assim que abre a porta do quarto ela vê uma mulher alta de cabelos negros e compridos parada diante da janela de seu quarto conversando com Radamanthys.  
Pandora - Mãe?  
A mulher se vira e da um sorriso, Pandora pula nos braços de sua mãe.  
Pandora - Mamãe...  
Perséfone - Minha filha.  
Pandora - Quando você voltou?  
Perséfone - Hoje, ai eu encontrei com o seu noivo e...  
Pandora não deixa sua mãe terminar de falar.  
Pandora - Noivo?  
Perséfone - Seu noivo - ela aponta para Radamanthys-.  
Radamanthys - Eu?  
Pandora - Ele?  
Perséfone olha triste para eles.  
Perséfone - Já teve casamento?  
Pandora – NÃO e nem vai ter! Não vou me casar com ele.  
Radamanthys - Nem o maluco do Shun ia querer você. –diz irritado-.  
Perséfone - Um triângulo amoroso! –olhos brilhando-.  
Os dois não escutam o comentário dela e continuam a discutir.  
Pandora - Aposto que você disse para minha mãe que é meu noivo! Não é?  
Radamanthys - Para de inventar história.  
Pandora - Saia já daqui!  
Radamanthys bate a porta com tanta força que os vidros do quarto dela até balançam, Pandora se sente aliviada a agora Perséfone olha confusa para a filha.  
Perséfone - Não devia ter feito isso, e quem é Shun?  
Pandora - Um amigo meu que o Radamanthys quase matou hoje lá na escola. -diz Pandora raivosa por lembrar da confusão-.  
Perséfone - Pense um pouco, você não está sendo injusta com ele? Ele sempre te defendeu e te ajudou.  
Pandora - Eu nunca pedi pra isso.  
Perséfone - Quando se tem um bom amigo não precisamos pedir nada.  
Ela deixa o quarto, enquanto Pandora refletia sobre o que a mãe havia acabado de falar enquanto Perséfone descia as escadas ela viu Radamanthys emburrado em um canto da sala.  
Perséfone - Ela gosta de você. -da um "tapinha" nas costas de Radamanthys quase jogando ele contra uma pequena mesa de vidro um pouco mais a frente-.  
Radamanthys-...  
Perséfone - Hades quer falar com você.  
Radamanthys - Sério?  
Perséfone - Eu sempre falo sério.  
Radamanthys - "Queria ver se não falasse".  
Ele entra na sala e se depara com Pandora e Hades que estavam a sua espera.  
Pandora - O que foi?  
Hades - Perséfone me falou do casamento de vocês, quem eu devo chamar?  
Pandora e Radamanthys - O QUE????  
Os dois saem da sala batendo as portas.  
Pandora - Isso é culpa sua!  
Radamanthys - Não vem com essa não, foi a maluca da sua mãe que inventou tudo isso!  
Pandora - Ela não é maluca "Só um pouco" e se você não tivesse vindo morar aqui isso não teria acontecido!  
Radamanthys - Foi Hades que me chamou, culpe-o.  
Pandora - Pare de culpar a minha família! Você vivia aqui, parecia que morava aqui. foi por isso que o meu pai te chamou.  
Radamanthys - Ele me convidava.  
Pandora - Você se convidava.  
Radamanthys - Não é verdade.  
Perséfone - Posso interromper? Pandora amanhã você tem aula?  
Pandora - Que dia é hoje?  
Radamanthys - Quinta-feira.  
Pandora - Não falei com você!  
Radamanthys - Estava respondendo a sua mãe, sua chata.  
Ele sobe as escadas e volta para o quarto.  
Pandora - Você já estava ai há bastante tempo, porque não perguntou antes?  
Perséfone - Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher.  
Pandora - ¬¬

**Continuaaaaa XD**

* * *

**Obs:**

**--Máxima Precaução (Greatest Caution): **Golpe de Radamanthys de Wyvern, trata-se de puro poder cósmico e detêm grande poder de destruição.

**--Venha Cobra:** Variação 1- Shina salta dando um chute no oponente, capaz de derrotar o seu oponete de um golpe só. Variação 2- As unhas de shina cresce, podendo ela cravar no oponente.


End file.
